The Man in Black, and the Girl Surrounded by Roses
by Wolfwithakindheart
Summary: A 19 year old boy dressed in all black has been killing off members of the royal family, but why? The Grand Princess goes for a walk in the woods and runs into a boy named Ashur Wolf and he is hot but he is extremely cold towards her.


**Prologue**

The man dressed in black licked his blood covered sword and turned back to the large group of men behind him.

"Guards are taken care of, now get going." He said in a voice cold as ice and hard as stone.

The men said nothing and rushed past man without making eye contact. The man in black smiled from the shadows of his large hat and walked after them into the town.

Before He even reached the town he heard screams of pain, gunshots rang out from the town and the shouts of his men were perfectly clear and coming from ahead. He smiled even wider and sped up just a little. He didn't want to miss out on the bloodshed.

By the time he reached the village, half of the buildings were on fire. There were dead bodies scattered around, their blood flowing out of their fresh sword and gunshot wounds making the road run red with it. The cars parked on the sides of the roads were exploding thanks to the TNT the man in black had given to his men earlier.

He looked up at the sound of pounding hoofs coming closer fast. He saw one of the king's men galloping towards him with his sword in hand. The man in black chuckled to himself and drew his still blood covered sword.

The man on the horse didn't slow, and the man in black liked that. He liked a good challenge. The soldier yelled and strike, but the man in black strike first. He jumped up, and over the man on the horse, stabbing his black bladed, blood covered sword directly in to the solders heart.

The man in black heard the man on the horse gag as he yanked his sword out and landed on his feet without so much as a hair out of place.

The man in black slid his sword back into his sheath and kept walking as the man fell off his horse and onto the road; dead. The man in black was disappointed. He had expected more; after all, that was one of the kings generals he had just killed.

He heard someone calling his code name, "Blackblood Wolf! Blackblood Wolf we have him!" Blackblood Wolf looked to his right and saw two of his men dragging a rather shaken Grand Duke by the name of William Tensen Kadema to him. This Grand Duke was the reason why BlackBlood Wolf had come to this village in the first place.

Blackblood Wolf keeled down to be level with the Grand Duke. His left side of his mouth curved upward from underneath the shadow of his big black hat.

The Grand Duke grounded and opened his eyes. What he saw was something terrifying; the Blackblood Wolf's shadow covered face was smiling at him. The Blackblood Wolf was a notoriously known and feared assassin of royalty, but he didn't work for anyone. He killed who he wanted, when he wanted. The Grand Duke saw how much he was like in the stories. Dressed in all black, a high collared long black coat, a big black hat and a black half-face mask hid his face from prying eyes. All you could see was his sickening smile and the ever so faint evil glow of his eyes.

No one had ever seen the Blackblood Wolf's face and lived to tell the tale. The Grand Duke didn't think he would live to tell the tail either.

The Blackblood Wolf chuckled again and stood up, unsheathing his sword while doing so. He narrowed his eyes and held the tip of the blade right under the Grand Dukes chin. Then he asked one simple question in his cold, unemotional voice,

"Where is the Grand Prince?" Blackblood Wolf knew that the Grand Duke would know the where-abouts of the Grand Prince; the Duke was traveling to see him after all.

The Duke stayed silent. Unlike most other Dukes, grand or not, William would never breath a word of any the royal secrets to anyone besides other members of royal family, even if his life was threatened.

"I see, you won't tell us anything will you?" The Blackblood Wolf said pushing his blade point harder against the Grand Dukes neck. "Maybe I should make sure you say nothing, ever again." The Blackblood Wolf raised his black, blood dripping sword into the air, preparing to kill the Grand Duke in front of him.

"You will never get your wish, Blackblood Wolf." The Grand Duke said quietly. Blackblood Wolf turned his head to the side and said,

"Whoever said I wanted to take over the kingdom?" The Duke looked up surprised at what Blackblood had said.

"Good-bye, Grand Duke William Tensen Kadema; I do hope you have fun in the afterlife." Then Blackblood brought his blade down, chopping the Grand Dukes head off. He could have used one of his men shotguns but he liked using his sword better.

Blood splattered all over the men that had been restraining the Duke. They instantly dropped the Dukes headless body and started to wipe of the blood. Blackblood on the other hand left the blood splatters on him. He loved the smell of blood and the feel of it on his skin.

He brought his sword to his mouth and licked it again, relishing in the taste. Now his black hat and coat was covered in blood splatters. That was how he liked it best,

Blackblood looked up at his two men. They were looking at him like he was some kind of monster. Blackblood slung the rest of the blood of his sword and slid it back in his sheath.

"Tell the men to report straight back to camp once they have had their fill here." He said to the two men as he spun around, his coat blowing out behind him.

He walked out of the town the same way he had came in. He stepped over bodies, ignored the explosions around him, and struck down any man woman or child that dared to get in his way.

Soon he was far away from the town and on top of a large hill overlooking the town. It was nothing but a huge fire ball of confusion, screaming and death. It was his second favorite thing to watch; only matched by the sight of his black sword cutting trough flesh spilling blood everywhere.

He smiled again and disappeared into the night.


End file.
